High performance static random access memory (SRAM) are susceptible to single event upset (SEU) fails which may be caused, in one example, by ionizing radiation striking the SRAM cell. There are several means known in the art for mitigating SEU fails however they involve increasing the size of the SRAM, increasing the power consumption of the SRAM and/or reducing the performance of the SRAM. Accordingly, there exists a need in the art to overcome the deficiencies and limitations described hereinabove.